Acts of Play
by RelapseAndEscape
Summary: Christopher Hudson isn't really dead. He's been made to join the Delta Force, Black Ops, and had to fake his own death. He wanted to decline, but his leader threatened his family. Now years later, he's fighting back to Ohio where he's trying to take his son, his wife, and their Hummels into safety. ONESHOT. Glee Angst Meme.


_i don't know anything about the army. this was just a fill i made for - you guessed it, the Glee Angst Meme._

* * *

Christopher Paul Hudson doesn't feel human anymore.

That's how long he's been entrapped here, with little or no plan of how to escape.

He remembers the push-ups, sit-ups, two mile runs, and one hundred meter swims that Ryerson makes him do, and then after the selection – the long all-night mile navigation course whilst holding rucksacks that are heavier than his son – his son, Finn, nine years old, as short as _Hell_ even for a kid that age and _barely_ is forty pounds.

The distance increases and the load on his back gets heavier with every physical test over the terrain – the NCO, Ryerson, is merciless, and Svendsen, the senior officer, sets the time limit accordingly.

The Delta commander, Colonel Price, is there approaches him after a psychological response questioning when he sees that Christopher's kept an emotionless, stern intact face, ruthless hard eyes, as Svendsen slides beside him with a simple offer to join the Delta force, black-ops.

"It's a rather honour to obtain such a position, you know," Colonel Price begins, those eyes held no emotion, just sternness and captivity.

Those piercing eyes still give away too much. "…what's the opposition to the position?"

Colonel Price's eyebrow lifts, impressed. "Well, of _course_, you have to fake your own death to join. It's a risk if they still think you're alive."

His chest is heavy. He thinks of his nine-year-old boy back at home, the small too-thin boy that keeps on looking up at him with those honest warm-chocolate brown eyes.

"I…I'd have to pass that position, Colonel," Christopher stammers.

"I did not ask you if you wanted the position, Hudson," Colonel Price raises an eyebrow. "It's an _obligatory_ position._This is your country_."

"What will my wife and son do if I was reported _dead_?"

"We die every day, Hudson, not just in the fields. And if you do not take this position, I'll make sure the last you see of your family is when they're clattered in remains from a bomb explosion," Colonel Price's eyes darkened. "You start OTC tomorrow, five am sharp and report to Sector 4 for the training. And that's a command. Copy?"

Christopher's eyes darkened. There's no way he'll copy that, but he nods his head sternly anyway, mind reeling with ways of escape. "Copy that, Colonel Price, sir."

* * *

3105 days.

That's how long that Christopher Paul Hudson's been trapped in this branch, with little or no connection on Colonel Price, but he's figured out his rather illegal activity that the Corps would be _very appreciative_ of. Colonel Price's created a stimulant for the soldiers of the troops for every sec of the black-ops' specialties. Triggered by drugs into bloody, ruthless soldiers – Kes can shoot any moving target with the blink of an eye that isn't wearing the uniform and has even killed a handful of his own men due to them not wearing the full uniform, as he's triggered by clothing. The drugs create a trigger that send the soldier into ruthless murderous consequences, with little avail of turning them back into humane people. Rogers has the ability to break into any lock possible as he's triggered by metal, but this has also caused distress and fear between the troops. Christopher's had Rogers claw out his silvery watch many times over now. Any item with silver has been banned.

Blackwell knows different ways of surveillance and is triggered by flashy screens, and hasn't slept since the drug has been administrated in his system. If anyone touches the surveillances he's put up, they're as good as gone in seconds, in near animalistic hatred. Hamilton is triggered by holding the wheel of the ATV, and hasn't left the vehicle since, opting for protecting sector vehicles. The drugs are lethal, and have caused some of the trainers to die quickly due to the strong dose unable to cope with their strong, well-built bodies. Christopher's managed to skip being drugged because he's figured out all of Colonel Price's traps, - the icy water, the cooked mutton in the canteen food, the fondue, so that the soldiers would be ingesting the drugs without their knowledge.

Kes cocks his head towards Christopher as he arms himself with vest, guns and ammo, and then mumbles a quick 'I'm sorry' to his former friend. The Corps is coming. The Corps' General, Blanc, manages to raise his eyebrow at Kes, whom cannot register General Blanc's uniform as their own. Colonel Price knows the near-animalistic look that's taken Kes' eyes as he lunges for General Blanc. General Blanc acts accordingly, pulling a gun towards the offending soldier and shooting him in the heart.

"What the _hell_ was _that_, Colonel Price?"

General Blanc is starting at Colonel Price with a lack of amusement plastered on his face.

"It's a project he's working on," Christopher glosses over, causing the Colonel to freeze in place. "It's a drug stimulant called C-45 that triggers the soldiers into murder."

General Blanc looks horrified, as Colonel Price taps something across his ear. "In _three, two, one_…"

The unit has been hit with a fission bomb, all of a sudden, with jolting sounds of errors. Christopher doesn't remember how he escapes in the hazy carbon dioxide and hydrogen, all he knows is that General Blanc is safe and secure and Colonel Price is nowhere to be seen.

"Stand ground," General Blanc says to the soldiers that are clattered out of the unit, the survivors. "Any injuries?"

Blood, curdling blood, blood of his own country –

"Those who are injured report to the ICU unit in Sector 1. Those who aren't injured, go to Sector 3 and remain disclosed under further inspection—"

Christopher Paul Hudson can only stare at General Blanc. "Opposition," he begins, causing the General to stare up at him. "General Blanc, the man will go after my family. It is due to me that his plan is corrupt. I have to leave and board to Lima, Ohio."

General Blanc's eyes soften considerably despite the sternness that is still burning in his eyes. "Report to Sector 1 for a quick test to make sure you're unaffected by the drug on any account, check for injuries, and then report to Sector 6 for flight with Lieutenant General Mayflower."

* * *

He's in Lima. He's calling Carole's phone number, hoping desperately she hasn't changed it from latter, or she'd pick up. Their old house is empty and shows no trance of neither his son – _seventeen_ now – nor his former wife. General Blanc has ordered a secure zone brought on by Sector Z Division 3 to bring Colonel Price down. He now has to get the family to said safe zone. He's mind is raking with thought as the phone is answered. "Hello," Christopher's voice says thickly. He wonders if she'll remember him. "I'm looking for Carole Hudson."

_"…she's out with my Father, Burt Hummel_," the boy efficiently answers.

"When's she returning home? And to whom am I speaking to?"

_"In an hour or so."_ The high-pitched male voice answers back. _"Carole's stepson, Kurt Hummel."_ A warm twisted feeling burns in Christopher's stomach as he nods as if the boy can see him.

Before he realises what he's saying, he suddenly asks, "Finn has a stepbrother now?"

_"…how did you know about Finn?"_

Christopher sighs. "This is Christopher Hudson from the black-ops, Delta Force sector, in the army. I want you and anyone else who's in the house to evacuate the area immediately. Call Carole or Burt or anyone who lives in this house to go to the safe-zone, which I will text you the information if you're willing to give me a number. It's unsafe for me to spill it out in the open where anyone can hear me."

"You're Finn's…" Kurt's voice is full of horror. "…er…I'll give you my number…"

"Save this one too just in case Price gets to you before."

"Okay," Kurt sounds slightly petrified as he gives the number. Years of memorising things have come to their advantage as he grasps on the information quickly. "I'll leave with Finn right now and call Dad in a minute." With that, he hears the line go blank. He turns around and as promised, texts Kurt immediately and then leaves. Until he's in the guarded safe zone, nowhere else is safe.

* * *

Kurt Hummel's hand is clammy with sweat as he looks at Finn. "Get in the car, _now_."

Kurt doesn't want to risk it. The man on the phone sounds very solemn and serious and right now, Kurt doesn't want to wait for a possible attack. Finn just raises his eyebrow. "Dude, what's going on?"

"I'll tell you in the car. I need to phone Dad and Carole. It's not safe."

Finn's kinda creeped out by the urgency of Kurt's voice so he follows him in his Escalade as Kurt's hand shakily call Burt's cell. "Hi," Kurt's voice is shaky. "Dad, our house is being _targeted_ by the _army_."

Finn's eyes widen. "_What_?"

"Kiddo, I told you not to open that liquor cabinet—"

"I'm serious. They have a safe zone for us! A _safe zone_! In the old abandoned house in Westerville!" Kurt explains and is heavily breathing by the time he's done.

"I'm going there. Meet us there. It's not safe anywhere else."

"Kurt," Burt sounds full of incredulity. "Are you—"

"Please, just come by. I'll let one of the soldiers explain." Kurt shuts the phone and then takes a deeper breath as he drives off to Westerville.

Finn's sitting there, stunned. "Dude…the army is _targeting_ us?"

Kurt nods, and then Finn's heart is pounding. "…I don't…I don't get why."

"They'll explain it to us. Calm down."

"After all the _shit_ my Dad _died_ for in the army, they're _targeting_ us?" Finn's voice is full of rage and Kurt feels a twinge of guilt burning at the pitch of his stomach as he looks over at the road.

"Guy like that _throws his life_ _away_ for the army and then they target his house? What kind of _bullshit_ is that?" Finn groans. "That's the man that _lost_ his _freedom_ to save ours."

Kurt's face is stoic.

"…you know something," Finn suddenly realises. "Kurt, tell me."

"Finn," Kurt's voice is full of authority. "Sit down properly and put your seatbelt on."

Finn obeyed but only after a small while. He looked broken-hearted sitting there, confused, disorientated and it breaks Kurt's heart. When the get to the abandoned household, Finn's shocked at the presence of the army clattered around speaking and saying something about "tracking Colonel Price down".

The minute that Carole and Burt are there, Kurt immediately scrambles to his feet. "I need to speak to Carole first, alone," he quickly says.

Carole nods her head and an army soldier follows them into a room as Kurt looks up. Kurt shuts the door. "A soldier called me and told me that we were being targeted because of this guy named Price. From what I can hear from the soldiers' talking to each other, it's for revenge."

Carole's mouth is dropped open. "R…_revenge_? But we did nothing—"

"Christopher," Kurt's voice is reinforcing. "He called me. He works with the black ops, or Delta Force, and from my knowledge, you have to fake your own death to join."

Carole's face is full of shock. "Christopher is…is _alive_?"

"Carole," a voice pipes up from behind her. Carole is momentarily shocked as she turns around to face the six-foot-seven man that's standing there with a sympathetic expression on his face. Carole stares at him for what feels like the longest of time before she hugs him tightly. Christopher's hand runs through Carole's hair quickly, as she stares up at him with tearful eyes.

"Christopher. You're alive."

Christopher slowly nods and then stares back at Kurt. "You're Kurt," he realises quickly and then Kurt and Christopher quickly shake hands.

"Finn's downstairs." Kurt breathes out.

Christopher takes this in but his eyes remain untouched. "We have to bring down Colonel Price," he tells to the solider in front of him. "General Blanc ordered Sector 21 and 22 for back-up. I want _immediate_ action. Now, Kurt and Carole, if you'd…you'd…" the words are jammed into his throat.

"Follow you?" Kurt offers and Christopher nods.

"He can bomb us again," Christopher says and Kurt's face is horrific.

"_Bomb us_?" Kurt repeats.

"Yes, a fission bomb," Christopher sighs. "It's nothing that's in testing thank God. What?" Kurt realises that now Christopher is holding onto a black device in his ear. "…target found, target found, assimilate position. I'm getting Kurt and Carole out of here. Jackson, find Burt and Finn and get them out of there. Our safe zone has been founded out by Colonel Price and his group."

Christopher's met up by the assimilation of drugged solider murderous as they attack one of their own. Christopher grabs Kurt's silvery watch and throws it away, and then shoots Rogers who's lunging towards the silvery watch, triggered by the silver. Christopher holds Kurt's hand.

"Anything else that's pure silver?" Christopher asks, and then Carole pulls her wedding ring and gives it to him. Christopher shuts his eyes, and places it in the front breast pocket of his uniform. "Alright."

Christopher pulls Carole and Kurt to a unit outside of the household, and then looks around. He has Milton and Bryans guarding the escape as he opens up the secret pathway and points towards it. "There's a bunch of these so you might not see Burt and Finn until later." Christopher explains. "I'll be back later. You stay there. Don't move. Bryans and Milton are guarding you and are on watch 24/7 and I'm also getting Jones to come by and secure the location."

Kurt nods.

"Be careful," Carole whispers. Christopher gives her a kiss with his fingers and then leaves off. He's standing there in the middle of the ring of soldiers and then nods off towards them. The load their guns and hit their own men, or the remains of what they used to break.

Christopher secures back towards the household, wanting to make sure Carole's husband and his son are safe, but is met with Colonel Price, who is loaded. They're moving. Any one of them can fire at any singular moment, but all that Christopher can feel is his head, which is full of lead.

There's a charge of soldiers by the doorway, all cornering Colonel Price.

"Stand down and General Blanc may have mercy on you," Lieutenant General Mayflower finally allows two others to take General Price down. "The situation is completely under control."

"Oh, there's one of my men up there. Did you secure the roof?"

Colonel Price smirks.

Christopher's eyes widen. "A fission bomb."

"Forty-four seconds." Colonel Price says as the troops disintegrate with the offending officer. "Hello, hello, Miles? Where's Burt and Finn?"

Realising the two are still in the building, Christopher's sped towards Room 405, whilst it may be good location for hiding, it's still inefficient. Christopher opens the doorway, panting as he notices his son whose passed out from anxiety it seems, as Christopher's arms wrap around Finn's body, pulling him into his arms. "Let's leave. There's a fission bomb and it will explode."

Burt nods, and then leaves as quickly as he can with the man. "What happened?" Christopher asks the minute that they're running.

"Kid got shot in the arm by one of those bastards. Then another one of yours came and shot the fucker out, but Finn fainted."

Christopher nods, and then leaves. The household explodes. The impact send Burt and Christopher flying in all directions, falling onto the grass with a large impact on their bodies, as pain encompassed them. Christopher can smell carbon dioxide and gasoline again but all he can do is stare down at Finn, and is glad he's still unharmed. He quickly checks his pulse and nods in relief.

Bryans is leading Carole and Kurt out of their zone.

Christopher nods, and inspects the gunshot wound on Finn's arm. Kurt pales and Christopher tears the cuffed uniform mercilessly to seal the wound. Burt takes over and finds the car he's come with parked feet away from the site, happily, or else it would've definitely exploded.

"I'll let Bryans drive your Escalade, Kurt," and Kurt nods at Christopher's statement, still running over the events and the fear in his mind, still unable to believe that everything's happened. The hospital is quiet and quaint and different than Christopher remembers as they take Finn to inspect the wound and wrap it to make sure it doesn't get infected.

"So you're Finn's Dad," Burt says, and Christopher looks down at Finn and then nods.

"Yeah," Christopher says.

"Christopher," Carole finally speaks.

"You know when you first enrolled in the army…I couldn't…couldn't believe you left," Carole whispers and Christopher slowly nods, eyes stoic but still held back too much depression from what Kurt can see. "Finn can always tell one hell of a story about you, about the guy that he hasn't seen since he was nine, like…you never left. I told him you'd be proud of everything he'd do, be happy…"

"I will always, always be proud of anything he'd do," Christopher says, watching Finn lie there, still unconscious from the blow. "If there was one goddamn person in the world who I'd kill for, it would be him."

"You always wanted him to be proud of his Daddy," Carole says and now tears are burning into her eyes.

Burt smiles as he pulls Kurt closer to him and then runs his hand through his hair.

Finn groans and slides to one side. Christopher's standing there, staring up at him. Finn opens his eyes and then adjusts to see him. Finn's heart rate monitor tells Christopher that his son's heart is racing. "Finn," Christopher sits down beside him and Finn stares at him.

Finn stares back at him. "D…Dad?" he remembers. "You….look like…"

Christopher nods.

"You aren't _dead_?" Finn's heart rate is racing even more right now, face as pale as ever before. "You're…you're alive. You're alive."

Christopher hugs his son as tightly as possible and Finn doesn't move. "Last time I saw you I was sure you won't go past five inches and weigh less than a hundred pounds all your life. You know, you were a really small, short, cute kid? Thought that stick and stones really could break your bones."

Finn stares back at him with a shocked expression on his face.

"Ever heard of the Delta Force? Black ops? They…they tell you to fake your death to join and I was threatened by the Colonel…Finn?"

Finn cocks his head to one side. "The only Black Ops I know is the one with a controller." He sounds empty.

"Come on, kid. Look at me. I'm your Father."

Finn stares back at him and then nods. "I'm just real tired."

"Yeah, you must be worn out, all of you," Christopher realises, and then places a hand on his son's cheek.

Christopher is taken to the Hudson-Hummel household where he sees Finn shut the door slowly. Nothing seems broken or out of place. Carole pulls off her cherry-red jacket that Kurt normally tells her not to wear under any circumstances and then asks, "I'm sure you're all…hungry." She tries to pace around the kitchen to distract herself. "Kurt, honey, do you want to help?" she asks.

Kurt is silent but then nods, disappearing off with her as Burt and Christopher sit on the couch.

It's silent as Burt flips through channels, and Finn options for helping Carole and Kurt in the kitchen and even though he hasn't been here a while, Christopher can tell his son isn't the chopping celery and boiling pasta type.

"So, how does it feel like?" Burt asks. "Walk in here, see some guy married to your wife, your son has a stepbrother…"

Christopher stares back and then shrugs. "It doesn't feel like anything. It _hurts_ like _Hell_ though."

Burt nods understandingly.

"How are they? Together? Kurt and Finn?"

"They get along for the most part but they got off to a rocky start. Kurt's gay." Burt says and now is staring at Christopher as if trying to decipher whether or not he has a problem with his gay son but when he sees sympathy in his eyes, Burt relaxes.

"Knew this guy named Tristan Prescott that died a few days back…he was gay…had his boyfriend standing there in his funeral, crying his eyes out. Couldn't say much to him."

There's unclasped silence again.

"…I wanted to fight for freedom." Christopher says. "I wanted to fight for our country. I wanted to fight for our blood, our people and I fought. I fought pain. I fought death. I fought regret, but sometimes, you gotta stop fighting and start embracing. Sometimes, you need to stop fighting to stay human, you know?"

Burt stares up at him with shiny eyes. Christopher takes a deep breath.

"Dinner's ready," Kurt calls out from the kitchen.

"Got some heart problems," Burt says, and then adds on. "So blame me if dinner is some healthy shit."

Christopher laughs and Carole nearly drops her spoon because that's the first time she's heard him laugh in a long time. Christopher sits in the table and just before everyone can eat, Christopher grabs Kurt's hand and Finn's hand. "Let's say our graces."

Burt doesn't comment as he feels Kurt's hand link with his even though he knows that Kurt doesn't believe in God, and then links his hand with Carole whom grabs onto Finn's. They look down in silent prayer before they do start eating. Kurt watches Finn prod at the penne as if it's going to eat them. Dinner takes too long to finish. It's full of air and then Christopher stands up. "I guess…I guess I'll be returning to my sector."

"_What_?" Finn drops the spoon on his untouched plate.

"I have to go back," Christopher tells him. "I have a country to serve, Finn."

Finn looks at him. "But I _know_ you're _alive_ like this!" he calls out in expiration. "I don't have to stay awake wondering if this is the moment that my Dad's brain is going to be blown to pieces, or sit down and pretend that my Dad will be knocking on the door before they said you were dead, and I don't have to – I don't have to – I don't have to be in _pain_. Why are you doing this to me?"

"It's what I do." Christopher tries to cajole him.

"It's not fair! Everyone – _EVERYONE_ – gets a bit of Christopher Hudson except for _ME_!"

"Finn-"

_"I'M YOUR SON!"_ Finn calls out, as his blood boils.

"Finn, I _have_ to!" Christopher finally raises his voice, grabbing his wrists to try and keep the boy from breaking down horrifically.

Finn stares back at him and shakes his head, as tears slide down his cheeks.

"You can hold on your own. You're gonna be fine…you coped all those years…"

Carole attempts to cajole Finn, defending Christopher. "Honey, he has to go, Finn. He has to leave. We'll hold on. We held on before—"

"_Fucking no_! I _never_ coped. Jesus Christ, how can you say that when you don't know a thing about me?" Finn spit out venomously.

Christopher's mouth is wide open.

"Look. _Just don't leave._ Okay?" Finn's voice is weak even though he sounds so assured.

Christopher cups Finn's face. "I'm sorry."

"No," Finn's eyes are widening as Christopher kisses his son's cheek. "No!"

Christopher turns around, feeling tears in his eyes as he trudges away.

"No! No, no, no, NO! Don't you dare do this to me! _YOU'RE MY DAD! YOU'RE MY DAD_!" Finn calls out as he leaves, and as Christopher shuts the door behind him. When he hears the door lock, that's when Finn stares at the doorway, mouth open as he looks down at his feet, and then shakes his head, feeling tears spill from his eyes as he sobs.

Christopher can hear Finn sobbing from where he stands.

"You're my Dad…" he hears those words out of Finn's mouth again as Christopher is just about to walk off. He turns around to look at the door, thinks of staying but he turns around and he leaves.

He hears something and then he turns around to watch Finn sitting on his knees on the couch by the window, with those glossy eyes, hands on the glass as he stares at him with those tear-filled eyes. Christopher turns around to salute him. Finn continues to stare at him as Christopher gets in the ATV vehicle driven by Bryans. Christopher takes one final look as he waves a goodbye towards him. Finn doesn't wave back. He just stares at him with those empty eyes.

Finn watches the vehicle trudge off. He might never see that man again.

"But you're my Dad…"


End file.
